Darkness
by Mabelton Lynn Pines
Summary: Dipper: Darkness consumed me and all of my thoughts. Twisting and mixing all I know, everything I've learned… I felt the cold hard ground scraping at my knees and the eyes of 13 demons taking pleasure in my despair. The hands that were grabbing my wrist to keep me up tightened. I squeeze my eyes shut wishing this was all just a dream but I knew it wasn't. Trigger warning.
1. It Begins

**Me: Hello everybody, how is everyone doing today…**

 **Dipper: bad**

 **Mabel: amazing!**

 **Bill: pretty hyped for what's going to happen!**

 **Me: well that's good. So even though my user name is Mabelton, you can call me Ene. (Not my real name) Time for the story.**

 **Dissimilar** **: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

Darkness consumed me and all of my thoughts. Twisting and mixing all I know, everything I've learned… I felt the cold hard ground scraping at my knees and the eyes of 13 demons taking pleasure in my despair. The hands that were grabbing my wrist to keep me up tightened. I squeeze my eyes shut wishing this was all just a dream but I knew it wasn't. I remember waking up this morning and it was too real…

* * *

Earlier that day

"Wake up!" yelled a bubbly Burnett jumping atop my age to wooden bed. I cracked my eyes open with annoyance.

"What do you want Mabel!" I asked, shoving a pillow in her face. She plopped on top of me and rested her arm on top of her head.

"Well fine then Mr. Grumpy Pants, I guess you don't want any pancakes." She blurted with persuasion. I pushed her off and stood up. A quick wave of dizziness washed over me, my vision blurred and I staggered a little. My sister popped up and raced me to the kitchen even though I wasn't running. Something's not right; I felt my skin prickle as I stood at the top of the stairs. Vision shifting to a scene… A-a flashback? No! I have never seen this before. Colors faded from my mind, only the flickers of fire had color. Red, yellow, white, standing out in a gray room… The room had designs that looked like an ancient ritual symbol. The image lasted only a second before switching to another. 12 hooded men sat in chairs lining the room, it changed once more. I saw one more symbol… one that I knew very well, the Cipher wheel. A flash of red and a scream followed by a laugh and then it was over. When I opened my eyes I was laying on the couch with an ice pack resting on my head, the static of the T.V. rang in my ears. I sat up, what happened?

"Dipper, lay back down!" said Grunkle Ford, lightly pressing his 6 fingered hands on my chest to push me back down. My head rested in the fluffy pillow. Where did he come from… was he here the whole time?

"You're going to be a little disoriented for a while. You hit your head pretty hard and you are all battered and bruised too." Ford finished. Grunkle Stan walked through the door drinking a pitt cola.

"Oh you're up?" he announced. I had some questions that needed to be answered.

"W-what happened? Where's M-Mabel? Where am _I_?" I gasped for air. Where could I be? This place looks familiar…

"Ok I'm going to explain this to you quick and simple. You fell down the stairs, Mabel found you unconscious. She was freaked out so after telling us she went up stairs and hasn't been out for almost 2 hours. And you are in the _living room!_ You know the one you pass though every day? You pass it to get to the attic!"Stan explained, oh… I'm so sorry Mabel. I looked down at my arms and legs. There were bandages scratches and bruises running up my body. I put my hand up to my head to run my fingers though my hair only to get them tangled. My hair was matted in dry blood. Instantly those images came flooding back into my memory. I stared blankly at my feet. What was that? What… how did I get those images in my head? I have never seen them before. Whose scream was that? Bill Ciphers wheel? I need to figure this out but just thinking makes my head hurt.

"Well I'm going to go tell Mabel you're up." He said awkwardly. When he was gone I tapped Fords hand, he snapped out of whatever he was doing and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I-I saw something… a vision." I said quietly. Ford looked at me reassuringly.

"You were probably just hallucinating. It's nothing to be worried about." He said casually. I shook my head, ignoring the pain.

"No! It was before I fell. Mabel woke me up and I felt dizzy. She ran down the stairs and right before I could step down on the first step these images flashed in my head! The first one looked like an ancient room of some sort, and the second one was 12 hooded men. Third one is what I'm more concerned about, it was the Cipher wheel."I explained. Fords eyes were huge. I knew he was realizing something.

"Oh really… then what?" Ford said uneasily.

"After that everything went red, someone screamed and then someone else laughed. Next thing I know, I wake up on the couch looking like I've been tossed off a clock tower." I said quickly then gasped for air. Ford was staring at the ceiling, and then he looked at me.

"I don't know what that means but that's no hallucination. Be on the lookout Dipper… do you feel like standing?" he asked me. I nodded and sat up moving the ice pack off my head. I winced when I bumped my wrist on the side of the chair.

"You go and get a shower… you still have blood in your hair." He finished. I put weight on both of my feet. Instantly feeling lightheaded, I held on to a shelf and made my way to the bathroom. Every step creaked and thumped as I went down the hall. I felt relieved when I made it to that wooden door at the end of the hall. I sat on the side of the tub and lifted the metal part that turns on the shower. I felt the hot water to make sure I wouldn't burn myself.

* * *

 **Me: Yay so this was just an idea I had so I wrote it down.**

 **Dipper: you made me fall down the stairs… how nice!**

 **Me: oh relax you'll be fine… in the first chapter, maybe the second but I have no promises after that.**

 **Dipper: Yay -_-**


	2. Captured

**Me: hey people'z, here is another chapter.**

 **Dipper: no no no! Please just STOP!**

 **Bill: no Dipper. Just let this mortal write this wonderful story.**

 **Mabel: I'm just glad that I'm in the story!**

 **Ford: you are messing with something you don't understand child, I suggest you stop now before Bill destroys the world!**

 **Me: don't worry, I can stop him if I wish to. I am more powerful than him.**

 **Bill: I'm sorry, who's the immortal dream demon here?**

 **Me: I can bend reality in which you exist, so watch it!**

* * *

Dipper's POV

After I took that shower I actually felt a lot better. It was a little painful for me when the hot water got to my cuts, I couldn't really wash with soap because of this but I was fine. I walked out of the bathroom with some sweatpants on and a towel covering my back, arms and chest. I quickly made my way to the stairs where I fell. I retrieved my pine tree hat from the ground. It had blood splattered on its white surface.

I walked to the bath room once again and opened the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the brown bottle of peroxide and opened the cap. I poured it on the bloodied spots on my hat and scrubbed the blood away. I left it in the sink to soak and walked to the stairs with a towel in hand. I kneeled down to a step and wiped up my blood, then going on to the next step, and the next. When I reached the top, the door opened and my sister came out. At first she didn't notice me but when she looked down at me she dropped to her knees to get to my level and hugged me.

"You're ok! D-did you come up the stairs by yourself?" she questioned. I nodded slowly not saying a word. She looked upset now.

"I don't want you to walk up the stairs unless someone is with you." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, I know she will stop at nothing to make what she just said a reality. Even if it meant handcuffing me to a chair.

"MABEL! It was only once and I'm fine now, see." I opened my arms still keeping them covered by the towel.

"Move your towel." She said with a bored expression.

"I don't think I have to." I said turning my head away from her. She quickly grabbed my arm and a quick pain shot though it. I winced as she roughly pulled the towel off **(he had pants on don't forget that)** she looked a little frightened and disappointed at me.

"Oh Dipper." She said with great sympathy as she examined the cuts and bruises. She stood up and helped me up to. She turned me around to look at my back. I heard her scream and fall to her butt. When I turned around she scooted farther back. I saw fear in her eyes as she scooted all the way back to the attic door.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-your b-back. Its-its." She stuttered like a broken record.

"Mabel calm down! Speak slowly, tell me what's wrong!" I tried to calm her down… no luck.

"Back… GRUNKLE FORD!" she shouted. She dug into the door with her nails holding on for dear life.

"What's wron-…" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Grunkle Ford with a hint of fear hidden behind realization. I looked at him weirdly, what was going on?

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, I turned back to her.

"Mabel just tell me wha- HEY! WHA!" I felt someone grab me by the arms from behind me, which hurt, and lift me off the ground.

"Hey what are you doing!? Put me down!" I yelled, struggling to get free. I looked behind me to see Grunkle Ford.

"Mabel! Follow me!" he demanded, she did as she was told and followed. We went down into the 'basement' and Ford set me down on the floor. I got up dusting my sweatpants off.

"What is going on?" I asked, Ford grabbed a small hand held mirror and pushed a big stationary mirror behind me. The he positioned the hand held mirror in front of me.

"Look!" he stated, I looked into the small mirror at my back. I stood there with a loss of breath. That evil triangle was carved into my back! How did I not know about this!?

"Well you really shouldn't be surprised Pine Tree!" we herd out of nowhere, but we all knew who it was.

"Bill!" Ford said furiously. Bill appeared in front of us in his human form.

"Relax IQ I'm not here for you!" Bill said in his high pitched voice. I still haven't said a word, I was just thinking. Why is he in his human form?

"I'm here for _**YOU**_!" he said in his demonic voice, pointing at me.

"Well life loves me today, doesn't it?!" I said with lots and lots of sarcasm.

"I knew you were special but little did I know the demon council would choose _you_!" Bill said looking impressed. Ford pushed me back.

"You stay away from him!" Ford shouted.

"I don't have time to bicker with you." Bill snapped his fingers and he was gone. Did he leave? My question was answered when I was harshly grabbed by the arm, how many times is this going to happen, and thrown though a portal. I landed on my hands and knees on a stone floor. I turned to the portal. **(The reason Dipper is so calm is that he is to overwhelmed to show his emotions ok)**

"DIPpe _r…_ " my sister yelled as the portal shut. I sat on the floor looking around; it looked like a prison cell back in the medieval times. I crawled over to the bars of the cell and looked out into the hall where two guards were standing watch. They didn't even notice me.

"Umm… hello?" I said awkwardly. The guards looked down at me.

"So the chosen one is a mere child?" one guard asked the other.

"Don't underestimate the council or the boy. You remember when Cipher was chosen?" he asked.

"Ho right I was not expecting anything from that nerd, look at him now! He could kill us without a second thought." He said back to the other.

* * *

 **Me: sorry I have to cut you off right in the middle of a conversation but if I keep on going I won't get a stopping point.**

 **Bill: Pine Tree is so going to get what's coming.**

 **Dipper:** _ **HELP ME!**_


	3. Becoming 'it'

**Me: hi peoplez! Sorry for not updating but I have the next few chapters written so it shouldn't be too long for the next one.**

 **Dipper: yay more misery to go though. You just love me don't you? *sarcasm***

 **Bill: you and Pine Tree are the only humans I find entertaining.**

 **Me: well any way here is the story!**

"Umm… hello?" I said awkwardly. The guards looked down at me.

"So the chosen one is a mere child?" one guard asked the other.

"Don't underestimate the council or the boy. You remember when Cipher was chosen?" he asked.

"Ho right I was not expecting anything from that nerd, look at him now! He could kill us without a second thought." He said back to the other.

"Umm, excuse me. Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Don't worry Pine Tree, I can explain." Bill said casually walking toward me.

"I-I'm sorry but why are you in human form?" I asked.

"Well this is my original form, I just prefer my triangle form around humans because it freaks them out. I mean come on it's a floating triangle!" Bill keeled down by the bars that I was behind.

"Ok now for what's going on, you see millions of years ago before dinosaurs, humans were advanced in technology and they were like how it is now. What happened to them you ask? I killed them. Every last one died a brutal, agonizingly painful death. Every 2,000,000 years someone is chosen by the demon council to destroy humanity. Last time it was me and now it's you!" he taunted, I gripped the bars and gritted my teeth.

"I would neve-" I was cut off.

"That's what I said too but you'll change your mind." Bill stood up and began to walk away.

"Hang on! I'm not done! How long will I be locked up?" Bill stopped and looked back at me.

"Not long… not long at all." Bill said and then continued walking.

"Wait you can't just leave me here!..." he kept walking.

"I still don't have a shirt!" I yelled, I have to get him to spill the rest of the information. He just ignored me and kept walking till he was out of sight. Now it's just me and the guards. My stomach rumbled as I remembered I didn't eat anything.

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked one of the guards, they looked at me strangely.

"What? I'm a human, what do you expect?" I asked, they looked at each other.

"What do humans eat?" the one on the left asked.

"I don't know! Bill's in charge of him!" the one on the right agued.

"Whatever it will be fine it's not like you are going to die!" one of the guards said to me.

Bill's POV

I walked down the hall to find the demon council. I just can't believe they chose Pine Tree! I mean there are millions of corrupted motels on this planet and they just had to choose him! He can't handle this he's 13 and he's stubborn. I'm not so sure he'll give in so easily. I came to the door of the council room and walked in. They all sat along the sides of the room and wore hoods.

"Do you have the child?" the main council man asked, he wore a blue hood while all the others wore black ones.

"Yea- yea, I have him but are you sure Pine Tree is-" I was interrupted by his deep voice.

"Don't doubt the demon council! We knew what we were doing with you and everyone before you, so why wouldn't we now!" he shouted at me, maybe I just can't see Pine Tree as the same species as me, it would be weird.

"Yes sir, I get it." I said.

"Good, now bring the kid!" he said waiting for me to exit. I went through the door; I guess it would be a little fun to see Pine Tree take on this challenge. I heard a voice form down the hall.

"Come on! I'm bored I'm hungry! I'm freaking out! You have to get me out of here!" I heard followed by a slap.

"Shut up!" a manlier voice shouted, I approached the cell.

"I can take it from here guys." I said to the guards, they listened and walked away. I saw Pine Tree sitting on the ground with his hand rubbing his face.

"Bill, let me out! I-I-" he stuttered out.

"Pine Tree! Calm down! There is too many questions going though your head it's giving me a headache!" I opened the cell and right as Pine Tree came running out I grabbed his arm.

"LET GO!" he yelled, I held on tight and dragged him down the hall towards the council room. He struggled the whole way.

"Stop struggling!" I yelled and threw him though the doors, I followed him in.

Dipper's POV

I was tossed into a room where I saw 12 hooded men. Oh no! This is what I saw in my vision.

"Ah yes, Anthony Lee Pines (I don't know what his name is! I just thought 'hey! Anthony is a cool name!' so that's his name for this fic. Please no flames) I've been egger to meet you!" a blue hooded man came forward and looked down at me.

"Well sorry for the wait!" I bitterly gritted my teeth and stood up.

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful to your superiors!" he said and lifted my head by my hair.

"Ouch hey!" I shouted and struggled.

"You will listen to me! I'm going to make you powerful! You should be honored!" he said.

"I don't want stupid power I want to go home!"I blurted, he released my hair.

"Here I'll explain how this is going to work." He said walking back to his chair and sitting down.

"We are going to commence this ceremony at midnight, and time runs differently here. So that means we don't have long! This ceremony will turn you into a demon capable of max destruction. That's what we did with Bill, he was just like you before we turned him into a demon, always getting in the way and socially awkward-" he was interrupted.

"What the heck! You said you wouldn't tell anyone that!" Bill complained, I would laugh if my life wasn't in jeopardy.

"Oh shut up and prepare for the bewitching hour!" the blue hooded man shouted. Bill murmured something and pushed me to the middle of the room.

"Hey! I can walk you know! You don't have to push me!" I protested as I was shoved.

"2 minutes until midnight, Bill hurry up!" the man demanded.

"I swear once this is over I'm going to kill you old man!" Bill said as I tried to slip away, but… yea you all know what happened.

"Not so fast Pine Tree!" Bill yelled and grabbed my foot. I started to kick to get him off but he pulled me back to the middle and gripped my wrists tight. I thrashed around to get free but his grip only got tighter. The fire dimmed to where only the ambers glowed, that was the only source of light at the moment. I heard the man chant something but couldn't tell exactly what. Darkness consumed me and all of my thoughts. Twisting and mixing all I know, everything I've learned… I felt the cold hard ground scraping at my knees and the eyes of 13 demons taking pleasure in my despair. The hands that were grabbing my wrist to keep me up tightened. I squeeze my eyes shut wishing this was all just a dream but I knew it wasn't. I remember waking up this morning and it was too real.

I wanted to scream but it came so fast I could only feel sick. The floors designs started to glow from the sides and slowly making its way to the center where I was. Bill let go and went to the side of the room away from me and I dropped when he let go. The pain increased by 100, I propped myself up with my arms and bowed my head. I whimpered in pain because I was unable to scream. It felt like it went on forever but it was only a few seconds.

Bill's POV

Everything stopped, it was silent. All you could hear was Pine Trees jagged breaths.

"Did it work?" I asked then approaching Pine Tree. I was three feet away from the boy that was on his hands and knees. His head was bowed and his hair covered his face. He looked up at me with pure anger and rage but when I seen his eyes I know it worked. Blazing yellow eyes with black slits.

 **Me: I typed a lot more than I thought I would because I felt bad for not posting in a while.**

 **Bill: YESSS!**

 **Dipper: THAT'S IT! You have done bad things to me in all of your stories but this went too far!**

 **Me: I know, I was just in the zone and I couldn't stop.**

 **Bill: that was my doing! I manipulated your thoughts!**

 **Me: y-you didn't listen to any of my thoughts, did you?**

 **Bill: where should I start, 'Dipper is so cute! Why can't he exist in the real world! Ahhhhhhh the new episode of Gravity Falls comes out Monday.' Should I go on?**

 **Me: I think we heard enough**


	4. Coming Home

**Me: I'm sorry I finally found some time to type!**

 **Bill: took you long enough!**

 **Dipper: WHY?!**

 **Me: let's get started!**

Bill's POV

The blazing eyes turned into only Pine Trees right eye. He stood up and charged at me. I moved out of the way and he stopped.

"Let. Me. Go. Home!" is all Pine Tree said, it looked like he was trying to control himself.

"Very well, but just know as long as you are with your family they will be in danger, and as long as you try to control yourself you will bring great pain and suffering upon yourself. If you let go and let the voices in your head take over you will be happy and so will your family till it comes time for you to end humanity." the head council man explained, Pine Tree stood there looking down at the ground and didn't say a word. He came closer to Pine Tree and bent down in an intimidating way.

"You will give in, I know you will-" Pine Tree wrapped his hand around the council leaders neck in less than a millisecond, the man just smiled. Pine Tree looked confused and then realized he was becoming what the man wanted him to be. He pulled his hand away quickly.

Dipper's POV

What am I doing? Did I just try to kill him? Did I feel disappointed when he smiled, I thought he would choke.

"I-I'm leaving!" I stuttered.

"Don't tell anyone about this." The man said to me.

"Are you serious? Why wouldn't I?!" I shouted.

"Because what will they think about you when they find out you are a demon that is destined to destroy humanity, and Mabel… what will she think?" I gritted my teeth.

"Don't _ever_ say my sister's name! I don't want a filthy demon like you to say her name!" Bill walked behind me and looked at me weirdly.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" I yelled and jumped away from Bill.

"Calm down Pine Tree! I'm just going to take you home!" Bill held out his hand. I looked at him with hesitation and confusion.

"Come on kid, I'm not going to hurt you! It's the only way to get to Gravity Falls." He finished, I'm not so sure about this but it's the fastest way home. Wait, what am I saying! This demon attacked me today!

"NO! Why would I trust you?" I shouted and pulled back.

Bill's POV

"Oh forget this!" I yelled and grabbed Pine Tree. I opened the portal and shoved him in. I stepped in as well but the top council member stopped me.

"You are in charge of him." He said in a low dark voice, I nodded and continued through.

Dipper's POV

I landed on my stomach in the lawn in front of the shack. I stood up and started walking towards the shack. It was dark out but not too dark.

"Pine Tree, aren't you forgetting something?" Bill asked, I turned around with a questioning look. Bill had something in his hand; he came up to me and put it in my hand.

"It's a colored contact; it might not work though but try it real quick." I put the small piece in my right eye and turned to Bill. He shook his head and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Nope your eye is too bright, try this." He handed me an eye patch, am I really doing this? I placed the medical looking eye patch over my eye. (It looked like Erza's eye patch when she was a kid)

"But how am I supposed to explain this?" I asked pointing to the eye patch on my eye. I struggled to tie it in the back; Bill turned me around and tied it for me.

"I don't know, make something up." He answered, I sighed.

"I'm only doing this because I don't have a choice." I said crossing my arms.

"Yea yea yea, whatever. I'm going to keep a huge eye on you. Ya know to keep things running smooth." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. I walked to the door of the shack and slowly opened it. The gift shop was vacant. I walked to the vending machine and typed in the code. I need to tell Ford and Mabel I'm ok. The machine opened and I made my way down the stairs. I entered the elevator and went down. When it opened I saw Ford sitting at his desk and my sister with her head down next to him. He looked stressed and Mabel looked troubled.

"Umm… hello?" I interrupted their moping, their heads popped up and their eyes darted towards me.

"DIPPER!" my sis screamed, wrapping her arms around me. Grunkle Ford got out of his seat and patted me on my back.

"How did you get ba- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Ford asked and lost his cool when he noticed the eye patch. Mabel released me and sat down in a chair. They waited for me to tell the story, they seemed so happy I was back, I don't want to ruin that.

"Well- umm, I was taken to the demon council and- umm… I found a way back before they could do anything. I was hit in the eye, trying to escape. I don't know what they were going to do!" I shouted quickly, I think I startled them with my outburst because Ford, by instinct, went for his gun. He didn't fire it though; it makes me wonder what happened in the portal… all well.

"Wow that seems scary! Anyway we were trying to find a way to get you back." Mabel shouted, Ford pulled a chair over to where I was standing.

"Take off your eye patch; I need to make sure your eye is ok." Ford demanded, I took a step back and tripped over something that was behind me. I landed right on my butt. Oh man now what?

"Umm… actually I went to the doctor right before I came here because I was bleeding and I couldn't see. Bad news though, my eye is ruined! Ha-ha well can we be done talking about this now." I stuttered, he looked at me weirdly but brushed it off.

"Very well, so you can't see out of that eye anymore?" he asked, Mabel looked at me sympathetically, I nodded.

 **Me: yay I'm done with this chapter! Let's hope it won't take me as long to get the next one up. (I just became a Beta Reader, not professional just someone to read thought it to make sure it's not rushed or something, like I think this was a little rushed but hey, at least I posted)**


	5. symptoms

**Me: guess what? I felt so bad about not posting in such a long time I'm posting another chapter now!**

 **Dipper: noooooo!**

 **Bill: that's right Dipper scream!**

 **Me: let's get to the story!**

* * *

 **Dipper's POV**

Everything went normal besides it being 3:00 in the morning. Mabel and I hung out in our room. We played chess and like always she took the little horses. Usually I would just forget about it but something in me triggered. I just was so sick of Mabel taking them and messing up our game!

"MABEL! STOP TAKING THE LITTLE HORSES! You ruin our game every time you do that!" I yelled knocking the board over. Mabel stood up and rubbed my back.

"WOW! Calm down! What was that all about? It was just a stupid game." She explained, I knew she was right. It was just a game, and I was the one who ruined it. But I felt than need to insist she was the one who ruined it, she was wrong.

"If it was stupid why did you play?" I shouted, and yanked myself away from her hand. She didn't answer, she had a confused face.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." I sighed; I walked over to my bed and laid down. My sister did the same thing; I didn't mean to get mad at her. All well, it's late so maybe I was just cranky. I shut my eyes and drifted into the depths of my mind.

"Hello kid!" I heard a voice echo around me. I knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted with anger, I know he is a demon and all but I could have at least not yelled at him. My temper is uncontrollable, I have nothing to be mad about but I just want to destroy something! He laughed and came into my sight.

"Well I'm just here to talk. You seem kind of tense." He finished, I'd tried to calm myself down by breathing in and out. He turn into a human and approached me.

"And by the looks of things you _really_ need to talk it out." Bill said casually, he snapped his fingers and two chairs popped in out of nowhere. He took a seat and I was hesitant but went ahead and sat down. He crossed his legs and had a listening face on. To be honest it was kind of intimidating.

"You know I hate you write?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Yeah, so what? I have answers and I know you have questions. Ask away." Bill leaned back in his chair to get comfortable. Is he really going to answer my questions?

"Yes I am now ask!" he interrupted my thoughts, which was kind of disturbing to know but not unexpected.

"What exactly is supposed to happen first? You know with the whole end of the world thing and whatever you did to me." I asked with a hint of sarcasm, he smiled.

"I'm going to be honest with you; I'll tell you exactly what will happen. Of course you already know about the eye thing but then you will tend to get angry easier. You will become a bit more paranoid than normal and you will have trouble sleeping. You'll have intense thoughts… umm let's see after that I'm pretty sure you'll lose your mind." He said in a matter of faculty way, my eyes grew wide like dinner plates.

"WHAT?!" I yelled breaking the arm off of the chair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot something's. You'll experience some weird things going on with you like all of a sudden you could be really strong or maybe start reading thoughts. It all depends and you might also have some visions but I'm not telling you if they are real or not. After you go insane you'll brake away from your loved ones, everything will be different. Then is when I decided to destroy humanity, what I wonder is how long it will take for you to brake." Bill finished, he adjusted his shirt sleeve and crossed his legs. I felt something warm behind me. I turned around to the source of the heat. Blazing flames spared all around me, before I knew it I was covered in flames. It didn't hurt but I couldn't help but to let out a yelp of panic. I jumped out of the fire only for it to grow bigger and bigger. I landed on my back and propped myself up with my elbows. I looked to Bill for assistance. He was smiling with soft eyes looking at me; it looked like he was entertained at me for asking him for help. And yet if I looked deep enough I think I would have seen a little sympathy, not much but it's there.

"ok ok ok" he said coming closer to me and grabbing me by my biceps and lifted me off my feet. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in my eye.

"Calm down! Stop freaking out! Listen to me, breath!" he said the last part slowly. I'm sure was hyperventilating, I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I thought of my memories to calm me down. I felt the heat subside, my hands shook and my legs trembled. I felt a pat on my back and someone ruffled my hair. I opened my eyes and we were somewhere different, Bill looked a little confused and stood up. I wasn't confused though, I knew exactly where we were. It was the place I was thinking about to calm myself down.


	6. The memory

**Me: I'm back!**

 **Dipper: T-T**

 **Me: I know you missed me!**

 **Bill: I have! Let's continue the torture!**

 **Dipper: see what my life is… how am I still alive.**

 **Me: well this is my Christmas gift to all my viewers!**

* * *

"Calm down! Stop freaking out! Listen to me, breath!" he said the last part slowly. I'm sure was hyperventilating, I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I thought of my memories to calm me down. I felt the heat subside, my hands shook and my legs trembled. I felt a pat on my back and someone ruffled my hair. I opened my eyes and we were somewhere different, Bill looked a little confused and stood up. I wasn't confused though, I knew exactly where we were. It was the place I was thinking about to calm myself down.

Trees of fall colors trailed out to touch the sun set. We were on a hill behind two children. Bill went closer to the two kids he stopped. They were staring into the sunset quietly.

"This is you and shooting star, isn't it?" he asked me.

"Yeah we were 9 at this time. We were trying to calm down, our parents had a fight. Our dad shattered a window trying to get a hold of our mom. Our mom smashed a vase over his head. My sister and I sat and watched the whole thing. I grabbed her hand and made our way to the door. In the process of getting out she slipped on the glass and cutup her legs. I helped her up and got the heck out of there. We went straight to that spot. This happened often, we have many scars but none of that matters when we look into that sunset." I explained, forgetting I was talking to Bill. I realized I was talking to the vary demon that ruined my life.

"Oh wait, I forgot! You don't care do you?"I asked sitting myself down on the hill. I felt the crispy grass and the colored leaves crunch under my weight. Bill sat down next to me; the two kids were only but a memory so they didn't notice us.

"You know Pine Tree I had a sibling too. When I was human, I had a twin. I don't know what it is about twins but there is something extraordinary about them." He looked at the younger me and Mabel.

"What was your twin like?" I asked, he shifted uncomfortably.

"My twin was a girl; she had beautiful long blond hair. Her eyes were a glowing blue, and her smile brightened a dark room. She was always taller than me; she was actually a lot like your sister, optimistic, caring." Bill looked into the sunset, who is this person? His face snapped out of its soft state, and turned into a cold glare.

"I killed her; we were 16 when everything happened. She did nothing to me, I just couldn't control myself. I couldn't- I- your only 13, I- I can't let this-" he sighed.

"Never mind, there is nothing I can do." He huffed, I looked at him strangely, is he trying to help me? I stayed silent; Bill stood up and brushed himself off.

"I just want you to know I won't kill anyone. I would kill myself first before I would let that happen." I growled to myself. I stood up and all the colors started to fade from the world around me.

"Well it looks like that's my cue to leave!" he shouted and disappeared. I opened my eyes to find my sis shaking me awake.

"Wake up!" she shouted, I sat up and grabbed her hands to get her to stop shaking me.

"Calm down! I'm up!" I whined, she looked a tad concerned.

"Are you ok? You were tossing and turning a lot in your sleep." She questioned, I smirked at her.

"I'm umm… fine, Mabel." I sighed lying though my teeth. The sun peaked though the triangular window indicating it was morning. I blinked a few times to clear my vision, but then I saw fire, our attic was burning. I herd Mabel scream and bang on the closet door. There was a lock on the door as well. I quickly blinked again and it was gone. It was just a normal attic; my sister was right in front of me shaking the psychotic idea out of my head.

"DIPPER! What is wrong with you, you're just staring at the closet door like it's on fi-"

"FIRE!? WHAT FIRE?! I don't see any fire! _HAHA STOP PRESHERING ME_!" I twitched, she's onto me! What do I do?

"Wow _Mr. Paranoia,_ what's going on? Is someone bullying you again? But apparently…with _fire_ this time? Where are they, I'll show them-" Mabel ranted.

"Mabel! Nobody is bullying me! Just relax." I patted her back; she smiled and gripped my hand with hers. She made her way to the stairs not loosening her grip on me for a second. She walked me all the way down the stairs. I didn't want to get violent on accident so I complied.

"KIDS! There's no time to eat! You've got to work now! It's hectic out there!" our Grunkle shouted pushing us out the door into the gift shop. Everyone was scattered throughout the shop. Kids ran around like crazy, and parents shopped. Finally things can go back to normal for a while! Well except my eye being covered, that might limit my vision but all well. Wendy was working the cash register and Soos was fixing an attraction.

"Why are you just standing there? Get back to work! Mabel you're in charge of giving tours and Dipper, you're on customer service." Stan ordered, Mabel gave him a nod and ran to a large group of people. I walked over to Wendy; she was reading a teen magazine.

'Ugg! I'm so bored, oh at least Dippers here now.'I heard Wendy say, only her mouth didn't move. How is that possible?

"Hey dude, sup." Wendy asked, I was a little cautious about what just happened but I didn't think too much of it though.

"Stan put me on customer service duty." I sighed, an old woman walked up to me.


	7. Who are you?

**Me: Hello you wonderful people that I adore so much!**

 **Dipper: You hate me!**

 **Me: You should know it kills me to hear you say things like that!**

 **Bill: forget this get on with the story!**

 **Me: I felt really bad for not updateing in so long so i wrote a lot! and I have the next part written as well.**

"Excuse me young man do you have any kitty toys?" she asked in an old scratchy voice. Her sent made me want to throw up and she looked as if she lived in a dump. I was about to answer but was interrupted by a young man.

"Hey kid, do you have this in blue?" he held up a shirt.

"How disrespectful! Young people are so rude!" I heard the old woman huff without moving her mouth. Wait can I hear peoples thoughts? I looked over to a mother and her crying baby.

"SHUT UP!" I heard, people were everywhere around me. More people had questions and more flooded into the shop.

"I wonder what we're having for dinner."

"Puma shirt? Panther shirt?"

"What is taking so long?"

"I should just skip work."

"He is so hot! What should I do?!"

"$200! Jezz!"

"nhud iluheluhemnnhreiun eygwtodlvn." I was beginning to get overwhelmed. Others words were starting to mix in my head and it felt as if a hammer was being smashed into my skull. I put my hands over my ears to try to shut out what I was hearing. I was never good in crowded noisy places and it was actually a big problem when I was littler. I just have to hold up a little longer. I made my way to the door into the living room, it was blocked by a group of teens.

The room began to get brighter and I got dizzy. How come this is having so much of an effect on me? I shut my eyes and fell to my knees.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! Everyone just stop thinking, you're hurting my head!" I screamed and busted through the door. I ran out into the woods, I found a rock to sit on and I relaxed. The throbbing in my head slowly stopped.

Stanford's POV

I walked in to the shop from the living room and it was crowded, Mabel was checking out a guy in her tour group, Wendy was ignoring everybody and Soos was fixing things everywhere.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! Everyone just stop thinking, you're hurting my head!" I heard Dipper scream, what does he mean by everyone stop _thinking?_ How can that hurt his head? He pushed everyone out of the way and busted through the door. Mabel was about to go after him but I stopped her.

"Something is wrong with him, I need your help. He needs to be alone anyway." She nodded and looked out the window. I put my hand on her shoulder and led her to the living room where I checked to make sure we were alone, and sat down.

"Tell me what's been going on with Dipper. Anything you're worried about or that's not normal for him?" I said sounding like a therapist. She thought for a minute and her breath stopped. She looked down.

"Yea… yea I noticed something, but I didn't think much of it. He got really mad at me last night about something that he never got mad about before. I do know he has always had a problem in loud and crowded places but it shouldn't be that bad now. Oh! And did you notice his cuts look worse? I mean that just happened yesterday, how did they get so bad?" she asked me, now that I think about it he has been a bit more paranoid since he got back. When I tried to look at his eye he tripped over something trying to keep me from getting close to it. Could he be hiding a bigger injury than he said? Maybe he didn't go to the doctor like he said he did. What if he is scared to face the truth about his injury? Or… what if it's not an injury?

"Hello? Earth to Ford?" Mabel waved her hand in front of my face.

"I've got to go make sure Dipper's eye is _really_ ok. He is hiding it from us; it could be in a really bad condition or worse." I stated, Mabel had a look of determination on her face.

"We have to be subtle though, or he might freak out and run away, and if he does he might lose trust in us. You know how hard it is for Dipper to trust people. If we lose trust we won't have a chance to look at his eye _._ We can do this subtly or force him by tackling him and holding him down, then snatching it off him." Mabel thought intensely, I nodded.

Dipper's POV

I had my back in a painful spot up against the rock but the last thing I would want to do is move. My hat rested on the moist dirt by my feet. My legs were a tad bent and my bottom was in between the dirt and rock to make a good chair. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I can't do that again, it hurt. I would rather isolate myself that to go through that again. I continued to comb my hair with my fingers. After 10 minutes I calmed down. I heard a crunch in the leaves, I kept my eyes closed and didn't bother much. I somehow knew I was in the presents of a young girl and an old man. It was Mabel and Ford. They sat next to me on the ground.

"What happened in there bro?" Mabel asked in a very comforting voice. It was like silk flowing through my ears. My eyes barley parted and I kept my eyes elsewhere.

"I don't know." I sighed; I rubbed my uncovered eye sloppy and let my hand drop to my side. She moved her hand to rub my neck. She made one quick movement and unraveled the knot that held my eyepatch on. I shut that eye and covered it with my hand. I popped up and backed away, they followed.

"W-What are you doing!" I complained, Mabel tackled me down like a lion and its pray. I still kept my hand on my eye.

"Dipper! I'm doing this because I am worried about you! Just let me see you're actually alright!" it was silent, not a gust of wind dared to interrupt, " ** _move your hand…_** _please_ " she demanded, I should-… No! What if she pushes me away? Or if I accidentally hurt her… it stayed silent till a hand grabbed the hand that was covering my eye and ripped it away from my face. Mabel forced my eye open. One glimpse and she jumped back away from me. Grunkle Ford pulled out his gun and aimed it at me. I sat up slowly.

"BILL! GET OUT OF MY NEPHEW'S BODY!" Ford yelled, how should I explain this? I've been lying to you, I am now a demon that is destined to destroy the world!... no. calm down, you'll end up setting something on fire.

"I'm waiting." Ford continued to point his futuristic looking gun at me. My fingers started to tingle.

"Let me explain Grunkle Ford." I said slowly moving my hands to signal him to lower his weapon and relax. He just tensed and clinched his gun tighter.

"Like I would believe you Cipher." He said still convinced I was overshadowed. The temperature grew in my body.

"Please believe me! It's Dipper! My eye, look at my other eye! If I was Bill both of them would be like my right one! I didn't want you to find out because I was scared you would treat me differently, think of me badly or even _disown_ me. I've thought about this so much though… it really scares me." I choked out, I walked over to a log and sat down. Ford still pointed the gun in my direction. Mabel got off the ground and looked into my eyes. She was searching for something most likely a hint of my soul.

When I looked back into my sisters eyes it hurt. It looked like she was scared or confused. I felt… I- felt… w-what is _this_? It was something strong and powerful, it bubbled inside me. I couldn't deside if I liked the feeling or if I was scared of it. I rested my head in my palms and shook my head vigorously. The feeling was familiar but I could swear I never felt like this. I felt a soft touch on my shoulder; I looked up to meet my sister's eyes. It was nice till everything started to blur and shift into something horrid. My sister was still there but I noticed thick slow moving blood streamed down her cheeks from her eyes and the same substance came pouring out her mouth. There were cuts all up her arms, the blood stained her clothes. In the corner of my eye I saw my hands. I tilted my head down and found my bloodied hands. My eyes widened and I looked back towards Ford. A cold dead stare and a cocked gun was all I saw before I shut my eyes and screamed. I fell backwards off the log and started to cry. When I opened them I saw Mabel at my side with a worried expression. Behind her was Ford, the gun was down and a look of panic was expressed on his face.

"What's wrong?" my sister pleaded, I pushed her away and scooted against the tree.

"Get away from me! I don't want that to happen, anything but that! Kill me!" I yelled shutting my eyes tighter. I waited for my end but it didn't come. It felt like my body wasn't mine anymore.

"What is wrong with him?" I heard Mabel whisper like I wasn't supposed to hear. That question broke me; it hurt more than a knife ever would. I opened my eyes and saw Mabel and Ford sitting themselves down.

"Tell me everything." He spoke in a serious tone. I wiped the tears away and stood up.

"Why should I? Is there something wrong?" I heard myself say, why would I be so harsh. Of course I'm upset but I wouldn't be so mean. I started to chuckle unwillingly and stood up. I moved my hair out of my face with what little control I had.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME SISTER?!" I yelled sadistically, what am I doing? I started to laugh harder as Mabel and Ford sat below me. I stood tall and grabbed her hand. I yanked her up onto her knees. I bent down by her ear and a forced smirk grew on my face.

"or… do you hate me?" I asked with a dark aura that would send chills down anyone's spine. Why am I saying these things? Her eyes grew wide as I saw a shiny streak fall from her eye and made its way to her chin.

"NO! Dipper, I love you! We were always there for each other, Remember? I would go to Hell and back for you! SO YOU CAN'T STAND THERE AND SAY I HATE YOU! THAT'S SELFISH AND YOU KNOW IT!" she screamed, she got up off her knees and jabbed me in the chest with her finger. Ford sat and watched how this played out. My eyes were glued to every movement my sister made, every blink and every breath.

 **҉̧"̨͢C҉̷a̶l̛͜͠m ͏͠͡d̴͢͝o̶̸͞w͏ņ͏ ͢͟Ḑ̸̶i̛p̵̨̨p̷̴̀e҉̸̸ŗ̕͠ ͞͝y̨͘̕o̵u͠͏'̷͟r̷̶e̴̢ ͡g̨o̸í͠n̨ģ͢ ̷̢͏t͜o̶͘ è͠n͢͢d͝҉ ҉̸̶u̕͡͝p̶ ki̡l͞li̢n҉͘g̶̢͡ ḩ̶er͟.̛҉"̶͟** ** __**I heard from the back of my mind. It wasn't Bill I could tell by the voice. It sounded like… like me. A silhouette walked into my vision and I was the only one who noticed.

 **̢͜"B̛u͠t̵͟͟ ̧w̵̸ha̧͡t̸̵ ̧͡do ͜I̴ c͘a҉r̵̨e̡̡?̨͝"̸̨** he said in my voice, he opened his eyes and they were glowing. He came closer and he became clearer. It looked just like me only his hair was hatless and he had no vest. He wore a worn and tattered black shirt with shorts that matched. His feet were bare which might explain his black toes that looked as if they were frost bit and never cut off it was the same case for his hand. There was one more important detail; he was cut, scraped and bruised everywhere. Each cut leaked black infected blood and the bruises were long and dark. The glow in his eyes dimed down.

"Who are you?" I asked now able to control my body. He smirked and ran his infected fingers through his matted hair. I noticed a cuff on his wrist that dug into his skin, a broken chain was connected. I looked at the other hand and it had one as well. There were more on his ankles and one on his neck. Mabel looked to me strangely.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, I pointed to my doppelganger.

"Him right there!" I said with confusion, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts and leaned on a tree.

 **̷̕"̢̧D͘͝o̶̸n̡͘'t̨̕ b̶̨o͜͏͠t͞h̛er͟͞ sh͟͞e̶ ̶̸͘çan̢͠'̶̴t́͡ s̢͠e̴͏ę͢ ̴m̡͘͢e̴.̷͏̷"** He said with the lowest voice I have ever herd myself voice. Mabel looked down and rubbed her eyes.

"Dipper… lets just go home and take a break, I'm mentally exhausted." She sighed, I nodded in agreement. I looked to the person clad in black. Am I going crazy? He smirked like a mission was completed and followed us home.

Once we got home Mabel flopped onto the couch and huffed. Ford kicked back in the recliner and I silently sat on the floor and kept my gaze anywhere but up. I felt horrible, what do they think? I played with my hands. I saw the boy that looked just like me sit next to me. He put his hands behind him to support his head. He peeked over at me and got annoyed about something.

 **́"̨̧Don'͞t̶̷ lo͢o͠͏k͠ ̛d̀͘͡ò̢ẁ̶̕n͘͝ ̶̴͠l͏́̕i͟ḱ̢͞ę҉ ̛҉y̵o̷͡u͏̢҉'͏r͢͟e҉͘ ̶̕i̡͏n̡͠ ͏t̡́̀r̀ò̕ub̸͏l͡e҉͡,̀͜ ̛͢y̵͢͜ơ̧ù̸ ̸l̢̛͞ơò͏k ͟͢͠p̧àt̴́h͏e̢t̵̸i̷c͢!̶"̸̸** he growled, I didn't listen to him. A minute went by and I felt his hand push my chest to straighten my back.

"What?" I asked annoyed by his action. He turned his head to face me completely.

 **͏"̵͢͞Y̡͡o͡͝u̴̕ ̶look ̵͟l̡͟͏i͢͝ke̛ ̶͜͠a̴ ̵̀t͟i̕͜ńy͞ ̸̷l̕i̴͢t̡t̢l͜e k͘͜i̶̧͝tt̨è̴n̶͢, ̵҉͏w͏̢̡eak̴̨ ͜ąń͢d́͡͠ ̢u͠s҉̴è̛l̷e̢s͘ş̀.̢"̨͠** He rested back again; I opened my mouth to retort but was interrupted.

"Dipper, do you mind telling us what happened?" Ford asked, Mabel sat up.

"Yeah… I'll tell you. When I was there they did some sort of spell on me. It turned me into a demon."

"But why didn't you tell us, we could help you but you still thought we would be so shallow?" Mabel spat bitterly, I looked down ashamed of my actions but was hit by my doppelganger.

"I thought about what you should have done. What I would do if I were you. I wouldn't trust it and I still am having a hard time trusting myself! Like in the forest when I yelled at you… that wasn't me. It was like someone was controlling me." Now that I think about it what if… I looked to the boy clad in black next to me. I was met with a smile that proved it to me. He did it.

"Really? If I was you what would you do? Would you _disown_ me?" Mabel asked like she truly wanted to know.

"I would never, you're my sister."

"Exactly, that's what I thought." Mabel crossed her arms.

"Why did Bill do that?" Ford thought to himself and waited for me to answer.

"I-I don't know!" I rushed, I wanted to tell the truth but I bailed last second. They looked at me suspiciously.

"Don't lie! Tell me-"

"Mabel! If he's not ready to tell us we have to respect that. We don't want to push him too much." Ford interrupted, she sighed and nodded. Her eyes met mine, they were glossy and sad. She slid off the couch down onto her knees to get to my level. She reached for the eye patch and helped me put it on.

"People will end up getting suspicious." She said finishing tying the back.

 **"** **̕͡I̕ ̕ḑón'̷ţ̢ ̕s̨e͝e͝ ҉̶w҉͠h͞y̛ ͏y͢͝o̡̧͡ú͠҉ ̷͢w҉͠a̷͝sţ͠e̢ ̶yo͡u͢r ̛͘t͢i̸me̡͟ ̡w̶i̡t̶̢h̶́ ḩ̶͡e͏̕r̡."̨**

"Shut up!" I snapped, Mabel flinched and Ford was surprised.

"N-Not you, just forget what I just said it wasn't meant for you." I asked, Mabel nodded.


	8. What's left after a fire?

**Me: I feel this story now!**

 **Dipper: Joy T_T**

 **Bill: This will be fun!**

 **Me: Get ready for more because I have a lot written, next post could be up as soon as tomorrow!**

Three days went by without much going on except for having visions and hearing people's thoughts, Mabel tries to avoid me and my "friend" hasn't left me alone the whole time. He hasn't told me a name or even told me why he was here. I did notice that some of his injuries were familiar. Like the ones that I got falling down the stairs and when I went monster hunting a week ago. I even saw the gash I got from interrupting one of our parents arguments. It landed me in the hospital for a day.

"So would you at least tell me your name?" I asked.

 **"** **͏D̸̢͜o͠͞͏n͞'t͢ h̴̢̀a͏̢͡v̶̧e͘͟͞ ͜o̷n͠e̷.̛͜"̡** he said simply.

"Then can you come up with something for me to call you?" I pleaded; I had to say I was getting tired of shouting "hey" or "you."

 **"** **I ̛͝g̨̀u͘͠͠e̷͝s͏́͞s̢ ́͟y͢҉ǫ̀u̢͢ ͢͝c҉͘o҉̷̸u̸̕l͡d̡̢ ͢͟c̛̕͡àĺ̴͝l̢͟ ̕͢m̨͘e͏ A͞s͏̧h̨.̢͟"̵** He said without a care.

"Why Ash?"

 **"** **̧b̵èc͠͏a̴u҉̕s͟è͡ ̨t҉̷h̢͏at'̕͠s ̷̡wh̀a͏̡͘t iś͟͞ l̴͠e͜f̢͜t͢͡͡ ́͡af̕ţ̵́e͏̴͞ŗ̴ ͝th̸͘͟e͝ ̵͞fį̷͟r̴͜e̸͏.̴̢** "̛͟ His reasoning was strange but yet interesting.

"Alright, Ash. Can you tell me what you are or why you're here?"

 **"** **̡Do͟n'̶t̴ t͞a͜l͟k͞ t̵o ̨me ͞l̛i̧ke͟ ỳoú ̵wo͝u͡ld̡ ͠a f̵o̴ur̴ y̷e̶a͢r҉ ͝òld́,҉ bųt̨ ͜I ͜ca͝n ͟t̴e̴ll you̸ a͝ ̨l̶i̢t͡tl̴e ̵b̢i͘t͡. ̕I ͢a͘m ͝not͠ o͞nl̀ý ͘i͘n ̢you̷r ͟h̢e͜a̢d Í j͘u͟st c͠an't͏ i͢nterác̵t w̢it͡h a͡nyo͏n̷e̵ ̕els̨e͟ but ̷ỳo͜u̵ ̷b̧e͞ca͏u̸s̵e ͠I͠ ҉a̢m̶ y̛ou.̀"̴** He said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you are me." I asked, he rested on my bed and I sat on the edge.

 **"** **͟Wh̨y d͢on̢'t yo͠u̶ ҉a̛sk͝ ͢B̨i̵ll, he ̕wou̕ld w̨a̵n̷t ͠to̧ ͘kn͢ow͠ ́a̛bo҉út̨ ͝me͟ ̕any̶w̵a͟y̨."** ** __**Bill? Is he really not going to tell me?

 **"** **Y̡o̕u h͠éard̴ ̸m̵e̡,͟ ͟i͘f ̕y̛ou̕ wan̨t ̵to҉ k҉n҉o͢w ̢ask ̸B̨il͡l."**

"But I didn't even say anything?" I said confusedly.

 **"** **̀I ̕heaŕd͘ y̷o͟u̶ ͝t̕hink ̢it͞ a͟nd ͠I ̢th͜in̵k͞ yo̕u ̡co̶u͝ld ͞use t͢he s҉leep҉.҉"** _ ****_ ** __**He got up out of my bed, I laid myself down and shut my eyes to get some needed rest.

I opened my eyes to see a grassy hill and a pink sky, it was calming. I sat up and smiled.

"Hello Pine Tree! Long time no see?" Bill approached, it was only three days but even before this he was in my dreams every night.

"Yea… why is that?" I asked, he sat himself down next to me.

"Well this is the first time you were able to sleep soundly enough to hit the rem cycle. Speaking of, is something bothering you?" Bill was concerned, I was about to answer but then I saw a smiling Ash behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I said like I was annoyed which I was. Bill looked at me strangely and also kind of hurt.

"Not you Bill." I assured him; he soon realized what was happening.

"So soon? It took me months to meet him." Bill looked surprised, so Bill dealt with the same thing?

 **"** **D́o I͜ ͟an͢n҉o͜y y̷o̸u?̴ ̀Yo͝u҉ ͘kno̢ẃ it̨ hu͞rt̶s m͞e ̀s̛o҉.̢"** ̵He teased, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up." I scowled at him, Bill looked around for Ash.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Bill asked, Ash did as told. Bill could see him now; it was probably because we were in my mind.

"Wow, there are so many injuries; you're kind of scary looking." Bill hesitated to get closer.

 **"** **Is͢n̛'t̴ ͞i͝t ͠n̨or͜m̀al͏ ́to ̡ha̡ve̷ ̶ínj́ur͠i̛e̢s? E͝sp҉e͏c̀ially ͡f̡or ͏m̕ę t͏o ̸ha̛ve̛ t̢hem͝?"͟** he asked looking at his cuts and gashes.

"Well for you it is normal to have them, but so many? It looks as if you've never slept a day in your life." Ash gestured to me.

 **"** **It'̀s̛ ͜n̵oţ my fa̛u͠lt͘,̧ h͘e ̨b͝ar҉el̀y sļee͡ps.̢"͡**

"And it looks like you could have been like… stabbed." Bill looked grossed out.

 **"** **͢It̨ ͟t͞e̡c̢hnical̡ly̡ w̷a̕ś mean͟t ͟f̴or̸ '͠d̛a͟d̸d̴y͝' an͡ḑ t҉he ͟oth͢ȩrs͜ a̸r̷e͘ ̕t͠echn͜i͡c̨alļy ͟m̵eant͞ for̢ '͞mom͘m̀y҉'̢"҉**

"Why are they all infected?"

 **"** **͞D͏ip̡per̢ ̕d̸w̛e̶lls ̸òve͏ŗ éach a͜n͝d ̷e͢v͝ery͏ o͏n̴e̶ of̡ ͢th͏es̴e͘ ̢çu҉ts̶. H́e wòn't ͠le̸t go͟.̵"͜**

"What about the cuts on your arm?"

 **"** **Ţh̀o͝se one҉ş a̶r͞e ͏p̧r̸etty ͞inte͏re͘st͞i̡n͞g̴ ́h̸e-"**

"STOP! I don't want to talk about this." I shouted, Bill looked upset.

"Very well but don't think I'm letting you off that easy." Bill crossed his arms like he was mad at me.

 **"** **Í knew͞ yóú w͘ou̡l̢d̴ ͞st̸op̛ me͠ at̷ t͟he̶ a҉r̡ms̕."** He sat himself next to me and Bill.

"So what should I call you?" Bill asked.

 **"** **A͜sh͞, ̕bec̡a͟us͏e ͞t͘h͞at̶'͏s҉ ̧wha̶t̢ ̸i̶s͢ ̧lef̴t͘ a̡f͟t̸eŕ t̷he ̢firȩ."** He said, Bill gave it some thought.

"That makes sense." Bill said.

"Why does it make sense?" I asked, Bill looked at me confused.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Ash is everything negative that has ever happened to you in physical form. Do you get it? After you get hurt physically or mentally it goes straight to Ash. Your actions are the fire and your actions have consequences. The consequence is the Ash from the fire." Bill explained, it made much more since to me now.

"What about what he is wearing?" I asked, Bill looked at his clothing.

"It represents how you feel. By the looks of it you feel worn down and ripped." Bill concluded, it's true. I try to keep myself happy for Mabel but sometimes it's hard.

"What about his cuffs?" I asked, Bill was upset. He moved closer to Ash and touched his metal collar.

"Ash? What kind of security were you kept under?" Bill asked, Ash groaned.

 **"** **̷A̶l͝l̢ ̕o̷f ̷i͢t! H̴iǵhest̨ ̀q̶u̸ali͟t͡y̷ ̀ti͝ta͢nium̴ ̵sh͝a̴c̡kl̡e͟s ͏att̀ac̕h̨ed̕ ͞to t̀he walls ̴i̕n͡side͞ of̛ ͏t͏he ̡dar̵k̀est d͜a̛mpest d͠un͘ge̡o͡n w͘i̕t͏h ẃh͡ò kno̷ws h̕o̢w ͟m͝a͝ny͜ ̵lo͢c̛k͝s. T̀he͡ g͝ua̛r̵ds ̡e͜v̨e̷n ͜ţi̧e͡d͏ ́m̀y ͝m̢o͠ut͞h͝ ͜a̧n̴d b͠l͡i̸nd͞fo̡lde̡d m͠e͘ bec̵a̷use tḩe҉y w͢e͝r̴e şc̵a͝r͘ed ͜Į w̕ou͘ļd ma͠n̵i͜pula̵t̡é th̵em͠ ́s҉o̴meh̶ow̢.̀"** He explained, Bill looked at me.

"Do you hold back?" Bill asked me, I looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

 **"** **̢Wel͜l͝ ̡of͜ ̡co҉ar͝śe̡ ̢he̸ ̷hol̛ds b͢a͟ck!͟ ͜H̢e͢ use̡s ȩverỳt҉hin͜g in̸ ̷h̛is ͏p̕o̸we͏r͠ t̛o ͏k̶eep͢ m̀ę ͏in c̸on͏t͘ro̢l̨. ͜If͘ ͏h͠è ̢didn'͢t͞ ̵he w͡ou͡l҉d ̴pro͝b̶ably ́b̴e̵ ҉á ̡com͟plet̕e̡ly͘ d̶if͏fereǹt͞ ͢person ́ri̢g҉ht҉ ̷n͟o̢w͡!̴"͏** he spat angrily, Bill looked at me.

"Do you hold back all your anger and sadness? Do you ever let things go?" he asked me, why does he want to know this?

"I keep it internal, there is no need to be mean to anyone or be depressed and bum everyone else out." I reasoned, Bill looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's not heathy." Bill snapped at me, I flinched.

"What is your deal? I just try not to get anyone involved with how I feel, including me. It's for the best." I sighed, my past wasn't exactly rainbows and unicorns as Mabel would put it.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Bill nudged me, I scoffed.

"Like I would spill my feelings out onto you of all people." I huffed and crossed my arms, Bills eyes softened.

"It may come as a surprise to you but I'm the only one who can help you. You think Ford or Mabel can help you? There is no stop to this, but I can help you cope. If you need anything just ask even if it's as small as a good dream just ask." He offered, I looked up at him. I guess I should be nicer to him; he has been treating me different lately.

"I might end up taking you up on your offer here soon." I smiled, Ash stood up and started walking off. Bill and I looked back at him questioningly.

 **"** **I'̛m͜ ̡bo͞r͞e҉ḑ! ̧I'͏m ̸gonn̴a ̀g̶ó ͟s͜et́ fir̴e̢ ͡to t̀he drea̢m̸ vers͞ion ́o͏f̛ ̀th̛e͏ w͠óǫd̨s̸."** He said simply, Bill looked at him and then back to me.

"You know I can learn a lot about you through Ash, right?" Bill asked, he looked interested in Ash.

"What do you mean? Why would I set fire to the woods?" I asked, Bill stood up and followed Ash, as did I.

"Not that you would do it but that you want to or have thought about it. It's like a side of you that you wouldn't show to anyone." He explained, well of cores everyone has those sides. They ask themselves what would happen if they did this or killed that, or even if they could bring themselves to do it. Ash made it to the edge of the woods and prepped for a fire.

"It's not exactly something I would tell anyone but it's natural for a kid. It's fun to set things on fire! Like when our cousins would come over after the Fourth of July and we would have a bottle rocket war! That was always fun even though we would have burns on out legs and arms." I smiled at that memory.

"It may not seem like it but Mabel and I used to get into so much trouble. It's like half of our lives were spent grounded in the basement!" I said cheerfully, that gave Bill a concerned look.

"Your parents locked you in the basement?!" he shouted, I laughed at that.

"It was technically our room. We are kind of poor so twins were not planed." I said, Bill listened close like he was truly interested.

"Your life sounds hard, me on the other hand. When I was human I was born into a rich family with loving parents and sister." Bill sighed, I wonder what Bill used to be like before all of that…

"Hey Bill?"

"Yea?"

"Can you show me your past?" Bill was surprised at this.

"If that's what you really want, I remember little bits and pieces." Bill said, the surroundings changed to a huge country mansion. You could hear Ash complain in the background, probably because he didn't get to set fire to the woods.

"Wow was that your house?!" I asked in awe, Bill nodded in conformation.


	9. Bill's Past

**Me: Hello! I would have updated a few days ago but i forgot my laptop charger!**

 **Bill: Enough with the excuses!**

 **Me: Yea yea on with the story!**

"Are you sure you want to see this? I was kind of a wimp." He asked, I smiled. A young girl in her teens walked out onto the porch. She wore a yellow dress that stopped just short of her knees. A book was tucked under her arm and a glass of tea was in her hand. She had beautiful blond hair and her eyes were a stunning blue. Her skin looked more fragile than glass and her fingers were precise when flipping the pages in the book.

"Is that your sister?" I asked, Bill confirmed. The screen door to the mansion slammed and out came a boy the same age as the girl. Blond hair and blue eyes as well. His cheeks had a bit of freckles and perched on top of his nose was a geeky pair of glasses. He wore khakis along with a black vest and an ugly soft yellow under shirt, a color you wouldn't ever think of seeing Bill in.

He ran up to his sister and showed her a section out of a book that was obviously a mystery novel. He looked so excited and so did his sister.

"There is no way in heck that is you!" I shouted with disbelief, Bill smiled and shut his eyes.

"Yep, I was a nerd but a lot of people in town relied on me for things. Anything they didn't understand they came crawling." He explained, Ash sat down and watched the show.

A man came running up to the porch in a panic. Young Bill immediately popped up and hopped off the wooden porch to meet the man halfway.

"Will, you've got to come quick! It's wired and I think you might want to see it!" the man shouted, Will smiled and snatched his bag. They ran to town and we followed. Sitting in the middle of the street was a gnome, people looked at is as if it were a bomb and acted like Will was the only one who could defuse it.

"It's nothing to be worried about, this creature is only dangerous in numbers." Will said simply, the towns people cheered at that simple announcement and then carried on with their lives. Will took out his camera and snapped a picture of the gnome. He put the camera back in his bag and headed for home. I looked to Bill.

"You were, like me?" I stated in a questioning way, Bill thought about it and shrugged.

"Sort of, I knew about a lot of the creatures and I observed them but I never interfered. I never wanted to put myself in danger just to find out more. I wasn't as stubborn as you and it's like you live to seek answers. I just kind of want to know." Bill explained, we watched as Will, I think I heard the old man call him, enter the house. There were two adults sitting on the couch, most likely his parents. They looked at pictures and files, Will sat next to them.

"What are you doing?" Will asked looking at the papers.

"Looking at possible mates for you sweetie. We do want you to live a happy life with a family of your own." His mom said sweetly.

"And when you take over the business you need to provide an heir." His father said coldly, his mother playfully hit his arm.

"He doesn't need to worry about that yet, his happiness is of up most importance!" his mother smiled warmly. Will smiled and looked at the files.

"She is pretty but one thing concerns me. What if whoever you chose is hard to get along with?" Will asked, His mom smiled.

"Then you don't have to marry her. If you have any problems just tell me. Your dad is a butt but I will take care of my baby!" his mom squealed and wrapped her arms around him. His glasses were knocked off his face and his hair was messy from his mom. His dad looked over at the two and smirked.

"Wait just a second! You can't choose a girl for him without me! I have to make sure my brother is in good hands!" the blond girl sat next to Will.

"Amber! I swear your match making skills are the worst anyone could ever have!" Will laughed and scooted himself over for his sister. She picked up a few files and examined them thoroughly.

"Hey isn't this the girl that called you an idiot a few days ago?" she showed the picture to Will.

"Yea… she looked so nice but I was wrong about her." Will threw that file away, his sister pulled out another file and wrapped her arm around him to bring him as close as she could get him.

"Look at her, imagine her in your bed at night!" Amber smiled when Will pushed her away.

"Amber!? That's messed up!" Will argued, she just clutched her stomach and laughed. His mom looked at the picture and whistled.

"Your sister is right! She is stunning!" she held the picture up. The woman had black hair and pail skin her eyes were a blue that looked like roses in a field of daisies. Her smile was flawless and her body was built by angels.

"Your right I guess, but what was with that comment! In my bed?! How old are you?" Will scoffed at his sister.

"16, not an adult yet but not too young to know about life in bed!" she smiled jokingly. Will rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ok, mom can you set up a date for me and her?" Will asked after reading the file. His mom nodded. His sister dragged him outside and looked him over.

"Makeover time!" she said taking the glasses off of him, he was confused for a minute then just decided to let it happen. His sister messed with his hair and took the vest off him. She undid the first 3 buttons and untucked the shirt.

"There, now you don't look like a dork! Now let's work on you skills." She said, Will looked at her weirdly.

"What are you-"

"The girl trips! What do you do?" she shouted and quickly wanted a response.

"Umm… help her up and ask if she's ok." Will answered, Amber made a buzz sound with her moth.

"Answer is don't let her trip! Catch her and then ask if she is alright with a deep voice, that would set a girl mad!" Amber answered, Will listened.

"You're ordering food! Go through that process!" Amber shouted.

"Umm, order for myself then tell the waiter her order. Then pay for both of our meals." He answered.

"Wrong! You don't order for the lady, that makes her think that you think she can't order her own food. You do offer to pay though." She said, this went on for a while longer then it stopped. Bill started to walk away.

"Hey wait, how did the date go?" I asked, Bill turned back dumbfounded.

"You really aren't board?" he asked, Ash stood up.

 **"** **̀It͢'̶s̷ ̵in̵t̀ere͡st́i͢n̷g̡ ͏h̢ow ̧di̶f̴ferent ҉yơư ̛ar͘e͟ no͠ẃ.̴ Show ús̛ ̀m͠or͟e̛."** He asked, Bill walked back and continued the visons only in small clips. His date went not to good. The girl never bothered to show so Amber sat with him and had lunch to cheer him up. She was a wonderful sister. We watched them have fun at the fair and in the back yard. It was a side of Bill I would have never thought of existing. They sung karaoke and road bikes. Even when Will had bad dreams from becoming a demon she would sing to him and wouldn't go back to sleep till he was calm. She noticed he was acting different and even confronted him about it. He denied it but she knew something was up.

 **(I guess I should start putting trigger warnings up shouldn't I?)**

"Please just tell me! What is going on with you? I want to help!" she pleaded, Will ignored her and kept walking. She ran to him and yanked his arm close.

"Let go now!" Will struggled to say. He ripped his arm away from her, she looked sad and shut out.

"What is your problem? I didn't do anything to deserve this!" Amber shouted. Will turned to her.

"You're nosey! You couldn't just leave me be! You kept me sane for way too long! You made me suffer! Why couldn't you just let me lose my common sense and become numb to this! I'm done! I'm tired of this!" Will screamed, Amber looked at him horrified of the situation.

"Will I-"

"No! You deserve to be punished for all the pain you put me through! All of my visions were of you everything that made me lose my battle of sanity was because of you! BECAUSE MY STUPID MORTAL BODY LOVED YOU! I would just love to yank every strand of hair out of your head and pull out your teeth. I would love to dislocate every bone in your frail body and rid you of your skin. I want to hear you scream as your vision blackens due to loss of your eyes!" Will laughed insanely and dragged Amber deep into the woods. I started to come closer to see what was happening but I was held back by Bill. You could hear screams that would make your ears bleed. My eyes were wide at the sound of her scream. I wanted to run to see if she was ok. I yanked and tugged to get free from Bill but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, he did this to his sister! He's dangerous and I let my guard down! I want him to get his dirty hands off me. Ash smiled at the struggle.

"Stop! I'm not letting you go back there!" Bill shouted over the pleas of Amber. Her sobs echoed through the forest. Ash put a hand on my shoulder.

 **"** **B͜ilĺ, ̵le̷t h͜im g̕o. ̸He͜ i̵s really ̢ups̨et ̸ri͜gh҉t n̷ow. I ͡wi̧ll make̢ sure ͜h̶e ͢does̢n͢'t g̡o͢ ̧bàck ̢t̷he͞r̀e͝. T͡hi҉s ͜is͜n̛'t͡ his f͜ir̨st ͠tįme e̛xpe͏rie̕ǹçin͟g̛ ҉some̸thing l̷ik͏e ̕th͡is̶."͝** Ash demanded, Bill thought for a second then let go of me. I fell on my butt and curled up into a ball. I felt tears fall. I can't cry in front of Bill! Stop it! I tried to stop but I couldn't. I heard sobs, not from Amber but now they were from me. My nails dug into my skin to try to get my mind off of the millions of different thoughts going through my head.


	10. Girl Dipper

**Me: Hello!**

 **Bill: Hi**

 **Mabel: I don't really like what you are doing to my brother!**

 **Me: Deal with it soon to be sister in law!**

 **Dipper: What?**

 **Me: I have the wedding papers o_o**

 **Dipper: Good luck getting me to sign them**

 **Me: Don't worry you already did, remember the thing you autographed for my cousin?**

 **Dipper: You didn't**

 **Me: Already did!**

Bill Cipher's POV (yea… trigger warning)

I watched Pine Tree sob in a ball of sadness and fear. The kid was having a full on anxiety attack. He pushed his nails into his skin and scratched his arms. It didn't look like the first time he used that method.

"Those scratches on Ash's arms… you did them, didn't you?" I asked, Pine Tree didn't answer. Ash kneeled down and smiled.

 **͏"̢Aw̧w͡ ̸i͘s͞ ͏t̀h͘e͠ ͏l̶ít̷tle ͞b̕aby c̴r̡ýing͏!́ Y͟ou're̶ so wea͢k͡!"** Ash spoke, I stepped forward angrily.

"What do you think you're doing!" I yelled, Ash glanced back at me.

 **"̵M͢y jo͝b! H̕ave͞ ͡y͠où ́fo͜ŗg̸ott̀en͢ ͡wh͡y ̷I ̶exis͘t́?͏"** Ash looked back to Pine Tree.

 **͝"Ǫne dày̨ ̡y̵ou'́l̕l͝ ̀ḑo ̡th̴e ̴same͘ ͏t̛o͝ y̡oųr͝ ͢s̀iśte͡r,̛ and ev͜ery͘o͏ne̴ y̶ou ͏lo̧ve͏ ̀wit͝h ̨h̕at҉e̶ y̛oư. ҉B҉ut t̕h̀ey ͏w͘ill͢ di͡è t̛oo so ͟t̶h̢e̴ p͢a̧i̕n w̡o̕n'͏t ̵l͢ast for͝ev͜er̕.͠"͜ ̀** Ash spoke coldly in Pine Tree's ear. His hands worked themselves up his arms and into his hair, he grabbed locks of his brunette hair and tugged.

"Why is he doing this to himself?" I yelled, Ash stood up.

 **͜"It ̢i̵s̢ ho̵w͠ ̸h͘e ̸d̵ea͡l͞s̶ ͡wi͠t́h́ ̧th͠e̕ pain. H̸e ̡d̡oe̷sn͝'t ̸w͜ant it t͘o͢ b̧e i͟ń ̕his h͠eád͘;͜ ͘h͟e ͘w̕ould́ r͠at̸h̛er f̶e͟e͝l it́ and ͡le͟t̛ it ̕b̵e̶ dǫn̡e̡ ̨with͞.̷"͠ ́** Ash explained, I took a few steps in attempt to comfort Pine Tree.

"D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! Stay away from me." He sobbed, I looked at him uncertainly. I never thought Pine Tree could be this unstable… he's so stubborn, strong and confident. Now he is in pieces before me.

Ash bent down again to hug him and "comfort" him. Pine Tree struggled a little to get away. He grabbed Ash's wrists and ripped them away from him. Ash tackled him but Pine Tree wouldn't stop fighting yet. With Ash's knee in his gut he couldn't do much but he grunted and whined as he pushed to get Ash off. Ash dug his nails into his skin and smiled as he started to cry.

 **͞"I t̢ho̕ug̢ht̛ yo͢u̶ lik̵ed̨ ̵t̛hi̧s̶!͏"** Ash shouted at the mess of a boy under him. I stood still unable to move at the sight in front of me.

"Stop! Stop! I hate you! Get away from me!" Pine Tree shouted, I finally gained control of my body enough to throw Ash off of him. Pine Tree scooted away from both of us, I approached him ignoring his cries and pleas. I gripped both his wrists and held him up to where he couldn't hurt himself. Pine Tree went really quiet and stopped struggling. He looked out into space as if he was a robot turned off. Ash stood up and wiped off the blood pouring out of his mouth.

 **"Gre͝at͞ jo͞b͞! Y̸o̷u̴ ́j͏ust rem̀i͞n̶de̵d͘ h͝i͟m̧ of̕ whe͝n̛ ͠you҉ ̧t͝u̶rn̕e͠ḑ h̕im҉ ̢i̧nto͜ a̧ d̷e͡mo̴n!̡"** Ash spoke I let go and let Pine Tree drop to the floor. I placed a bubble over Pine Tree to keep him from running off when he became aware again.

"How did he calm down before?" I asked Ash.

 **͞"͠W̧hy̴ ̶s̴ho͞uld I tel͝l͡ ̴yoư?"̸** he spoke. I am so done with that smart mouthed brat! Let's just take a trip into Pine Trees mind. I walked away from Ash and he started to follow, I do not need him bothering me. Chains wrapped themselves around Ash instantly Ash looked traumatized.

͢ **"͡N̸-́NO!͞ PLȨAS̨E̴! I-I ͜d̀on'́t w͜a̵n̢t tǫ b͞e͢ lo͟ck͟ed͠ up ͠a̡gain!̕"̛** Ash cried, I scoffed at him.

"You shouldn't have been so annoying then." I spat, Ash fell on his butt and started to cry like a child. His form shifted into a little boy around the age 5. His eyes were big and watery, and his tiny hands were shaking. He must have changed age because he feels like a scared kid. I had to admit the kid was kind of adorable… in a morbid way. (I just quoted one of my comments! You're so right WyldeHeart!)

 **"Ṕ-Pl͠e͠as͠e̛ ͟do̧n't̕ leav̷ȩ ̛me he͡r̸e͘."̨** He whined, I rolled my eyes and sent the chains away from him. He wiped the tears away and followed me.

"Who's the baby now?" I asked in a joking manner. Ash just looked away in embarrassment.

 **͜"I̢'̧m ̸s̨t̛uck like̶ ̸t͟hi͝s͢ for̀ ͜a ͠wh̨íl̵e,̵ than͏ks ͏a ̢lot Bill.̷"** Ash whined, we walked till we found a long maze of doors. It was all neatly labeled with names and dates.

"The kid is pretty tidy." I said walking down the hall with a tiny Ash.

̴ **"W̸-͟W̸ait͝!̧ I̢ c̢a̡n'̡t͟ ̡k͟e̵ep up͟!͡"** Ash cried, I looked behind me at the small boy tripping over nothing.

"For the love of-… come here." I said, I picked up Ash and put him on my shoulders.

 **"͡Ju͢s͠t kee̢p͝ ͡goin͢g̕ str̵aig̸ht ̢i͞f͟ y͝ou ͡w̛ant͘ to fi͝n͞d͘ o͡ut̸ ̀ab̷ou̵t̨ Dipper̕s… ͞umm̷ t̕r͢o͞ub́l̀es**." I did as Ash said and ran into a dead end with a big black wooden door that didn't match the neatness of the rest of his mind. It was boarded up and locked. KEEP OUT was scratched into the surface of the door. You could hear faint crying from the outside. I yanked on the chains and was stopped by a girl that looked sort of like Mabel.

"Stop! I can't allow you to go any further!" she said boldly, her hair was in a ponytail and her bangs were swept to the side. She wore armor and looked dead serious. A sword was at the ready by her side as she waited for our explanations.

"Who are you?" I asked, it couldn't be Mabel because she wouldn't act so serious so who is this?

"Shut up and tell me who you are and why you are here? If you belonged in here you would know not to ever go near that door! Not only is the greatest threat to us all is imprisoned there but also things that should never be remembered." She put her sword back in the holster and approached us. Ash hid his face behind my head and gripped tightly onto my suit.

"The name is Bill Cipher-"

"BILL! I've heard many things about you! You are to never be trusted! Now who is the young one behind you?" she asked trying to get a good look at Ash.

"This is-" she quickly yanked out her sword and pointed it at Ash.

"The prisoner! How did you get out!" she shouted, Ash gripped tighter on my suit and started to tear up. I took him off my shoulders and set him on the ground. I held his hand so she wouldn't take off with him or something.

"Yes, and I was trying to return him. Now if you would please let us in that would be greatly appreciated." Of course I wouldn't return him but I needed a way in. she looked skeptical for a minute before pulling out her keys and unlocking the door and braking the wood that held it shut.

"I will be accompanying you, I can't just trust you will do as you say." She stated then started going down the stairs that were behind the door, we followed.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked Ash, he nodded.

 **"S̴h̵e͘ is w͘hat͢ D͜i͝pper̛ wou͢ld̢ ͞l̴ơok li̡k͟e if͘ ̶he ̢were͘ ̢b̵o͟r̛n ̷a ͡gi̷rl͝.̢ This͠ ͏i͞s̢n'͏t͝ ̸how̸ h͢ę wòuld ͞ac̷t ͟t͝hòu͝gh.̢** " Ash spoke; he had a little trouble with the stairs so I kept hold of his hand.

"So why does she act like… this." I asked, she reminded me of some kind of warrior. You could tell she was strong just by a glance at her arms.

͠ **"S̵h͡e is ̛t͞he̶ on͝e͜ ̵i͡n ͞c̡h̛a̡rge͝ ͡of͟ ͝me!̴ ̵An̷yti̴m̛è ̛I͏ ͠s̕te͢ppe̕d̵ ͜out of̛ l͘ine ̕s̵he ͟h͏as̡ ̶t̶ǫ b̶e ̡st̨ro͞n̢g͏ ̨enou̡gh t̵o̢ ̸fi̶g͏ht."** Ash said.

"I know better than to believe you are only here to bring our prisoner back, Cipher." She kept her eyes forward. Our prisoner?

"our? You and who else is here?" I asked, in reality she isn't even supposed to be here.

"Me and Dipper. I am here to aid him in any way possible. Now don't avoid the question!" She answered, I nodded.

"You're right! All I want to know is how to help Dipper with his panic attack." She stopped briefly when I said that.

"Ok I'll be your guide, please tell me the situation he has endured." She asked, she still hasn't told me her name.

"He has experienced-" I started but was interrupted by Ash.

 **"He̴ ̡nee̕ds r͟o̕ǫm ̀31̧9̀.̴"͜** Ash said simply, at that she about tripped but she caught herself.

"Excuse me?!" she shouted, Ash nodded with a solemn expression.

"Not that one again… well, umm… its t-this way." She rubbed the back of her neck and her pace decreased as if that was the last place she would want to be.

"So what's the name chica?" I clicked my tongue.

"Dipper, but if I were born a girl I would have been named Mabel. But I would rather call me Luna for the reason of I think it's a cool name." she said, it makes sense. If the genders were switched so would their names. Only Pine Tree would still be called Dipper because of the birth mark.


	11. Dipper's Past

**Me: So, this chapter is the longest one yet. I cried while writing this...**

 **Dipper: I hate you!**

 **Me: I hate myself too. *burst into tears***

 **Bill: This human being is amazing!**

 **Me: Bill, I'm not in the mood!**

 **Mabel: So when is the wedding?**

 **Dipper :T_T**

* * *

"The door you want is right down here. It's under constant lock down and is to never be opened." She said sternly, she speaks as if there are more people that just her.

"Who do you think is going to open it? Isn't it only you and Pine Tree?" I asked, Luna chuckled.

"Don't you know anything about our mind?" Luna said unlocking the door. I thought I knew about all minds but what is going on with Pine Tree's?

"I thought I did."

"Well there are emotions like anger, sadness, depression, paranoia and the list goes on. There are others though like me and the boy next to you. We aren't emotions, I am just something that could have been. The boy next to you, he is all the scars and emotional problems but you knew that didn't you?" Luna explained, I know nothing about Pine Tree. The door creaked open and colors came into view. I watched it like a TV.

Pine Tree sat and watched as his sister skipped down the road to meet with her friends. He was probably around 6 years old. It looked as if he was making sure she didn't get hit while crossing. He smiled and waved at his sister then went back inside of his house. He stopped at the stairs when he heard screaming from his parents.

"Where were you last night!?"

"At the store woman! I swear on our twins lives!"

"Why didn't you answer your phone!"

"IT WAS DEAD!"

"IT WOULD HAVE GONE TO VOICE MAIL IF IT WERE DEAD!"

"Get off my back you hag!"

"Why don't you just leave me already?"

"Because I don't want to pay stupid child support for your kids!"

"You shut your mouth! Those kids are just as much yours as they are mine. Don't even try to tell me you don't love them!" Pine Tree looked down before stepping down a few steps and sitting. It was obvious that this was normal.

"That was one of the kids wasn't it?" a door slammed soon after, Pine Tree looked up happily.

"I could hear your arguing from outside! I thought I raised you better and that is no way to treat a woman!" an older voice scolded. Pine Tree popped up and ran into the room where the events were happening. He jumped into a mans arms and hid his face into his shoulder. The man lifted Pine Tree up.

"You scared the child half to death!" the man shouted, the woman came closer to Dipper to apologize only for Dipper to hide deeper into the mans shoulder. She pulled her hands back.

"I think me and Dipper need a little time, how does that sound?" the man asked the skinny child in his arms. Pine Tree's small hands gathered the fabric of the shirt in his hands and nodded.

"Grandpa Shermy can we go to the park?" Pine Tree whispered, Shermy nodded.

"We can go get some ice cream too. We'll even bring some back for your sister." Shermy spoke, he carried Pine Tree to his car and strapped him in.

"Isn't the front seat dangerous for a kid my age?" Pine Tree said, god the kid is a stick in the mud even as a child.

"Well you can trust me right? I'm not going to crash." Shermy said getting in and shutting the door. He started the car and took off.

"Grandpa Shermy slow down!" the kid yelled as he gripped onto the door for dear life, Shermy laughed.

"Relax, I'll make sure we don't crash!" Shermy purposely let go of the wheel for a second and let the car swerve. Pine Tree started to cry, Shermy stopped and laughed.

"You're so mean!" he cried.

"Sorry Dipper, will you stop crying if I let you hit me?" Shermy offered, Pine Tree crossed his arms and looked away.

"I wasn't crying, and yes." Pine Tree huffed and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He balled up his fist and hit Shermy, He smiled.

"It was supposed to hurt!" he whined.

"Oh, argg my arm!" Shermy faked, Pine Tree laughed.

"Can we make a deal?" Pine Tree asked, Shermy was interested.

"What type of deal are we talking about here?" he asked, Pine Tree thought for a second.

"Promise me you will always stay out of danger. I want you to stay with me as long as god will let me have you. Deal?" Pine Tree held out his hand, Shermy though carefully.

"What if I break our deal and I put myself in danger?" he asked, Pine Tree smiled.

"Then if you're still alive I own you, but if you're dead I own your soul and you can never leave me. You can't pass on without me!" Pine Tree kept his hand out, Shermy shook his hand firmly.

"I just made a deal with a devil haven't I?" He chuckled, They got out of the car and ordered ice cream. They took their sweet treats and sat down at the park.

"You know when I was little my parents used to fight all the time too. My brother moved out when I was really young and he never visited so I didn't have any siblings to help me through it." Shermy explained to his grandchild. Little did he know he had two brothers.

"Are you telling me this because I over herd mommy and daddy fight?" he asked, Shermy smiled.

"You are the brightest kid I have ever met. In the future when you are a world class detective you'll invite me to your mansion right?" Shermy asked the kid, Pine Tree gave him a thumb up.

"You can live with me and Mabel! You won't have to work because I'll take care of you!" Pine Tree tilted his head and took a lick of his chocolate ice cream. They dropped off ice cream to the group of girls having a sleepover then went back to the park.

"Grandpa! Swing with me!" Pine Tree smiled as he kicked his feet to get moving. Shermy took the swing next to his grandson and swung only little ways off the ground.

"You know your mom and dad loves you and your sister very much, right?" he asked with a serious tone. Pine Tree stopped kicking and the swing slowed.

"Of course! Now can we go see the ducks in the pond?" Pine Tree asked changing the topic for the second time. Shermy agreed and walked with the hyperactive brunette holding his hand. They sat on the bench by the big pond in the park.

"Do they fight in front of you and Mabel?" he asked, Pine Tree glanced over at him.

"All the time but it doesn't bother us much. Woe! Look at those two, their fighting!" Pine Tree switched the subject. Shermy's eyebrows furrowed as he grabbed Pine Trees arm.

"Of course it bothers you! How could it not!" he shouted Pine Tree looked down.

"Can we just stop talking about this grandpa Shermy?" he asked, his cheeks were pink and his eyes watered. Shermy loosened his grip and then let go.

"You must be tired, do you want to stay and my house for the night?" he asked, the kid nodded. They went to the old man's house and by that time the sun had done set. Pine Tree was in a big shirt that was owned by Shermy and had a big blanket wrapped around him. He clutched a homemade stuffed bear and shut his eyes. Shermy kissed his forehead and shut out the lights to the living room where Pine Tree slept on the couch.

The night went on and Pine Tree wouldn't stop tossing and turning. The boy was stricken with nightmares. He popped up off the couch and wiped his eyes. He herd someone was awake probably Shermy getting a snack like he always did. He walked down the hall to the kitchen and peeked behind the wall. There was man he didn't recognize in his grandpas kitchen. Shermy was on the floor in pain. Pine Trees eyes widened at the sight of his grandpas distress.

"Your family owes us a lot of money! And the only Pines we can actually find is you!" the man said, his friends came in and searched the kitchen and other places in the house without seeing Pine Tree.

"P-please! I don't have any money just please take anything you want and go." He begged, Pine Tree back away to get help only to bump into a huge man. He grabbed him by the shirt and dragged Pine Tree out into sight of the man that was running the operation.

"I found a kid sir!" he spoke as Pine Tree struggled to get out of the man's grip.

"Shirt off." The man did as told and ripped the shirt away. The kid started to tear up and he collapsed in the man's grip.

"He's healthy, I know some people who would pay top dollar for the kid. Put him in the car." He dragged Pine Tree to the car and strapped him in. Shermy staggered to the car to retrieve him but was hit over the head by a bat. Blood splattered on the car window and Pine Tree looked down to see if his grandpa was alright. He was still conscious as he opened the car door to get his grandson out. The evil man scoffed and watched Shermy struggle to get him out.

"This is amusing, you know what. I'm not going to do anything yet." The man smiled and stood by the car. Pine Tree was unbuckled and out of the car but he refused to leave Shermy.

"Go run!" Shermy urged but he didn't listen.

"Why did you come to get me! You wouldn't have been hurt so bad if you just let them take me. You lied!" He cried, Shermy pushed him away.

"The kid is right, Pines." The man spoke.

"I'm sorry, you own my soul now ok. I promise I won't pass on without you just go!" Shermy shouted, the men cornered him to keep him from running and they grabbed him by the arms.

"You know what, lets beat him to death with the kid watching!" the man said as he gripped his bat.

"Let him go!" Pine Tree yanked to try to get his arms free.

"Shut up!" the man shouted, then he tried to look away from his grandfather being beaten but his head was roughly grabbed and he was forced to watch.

"Please! St-" The kid was trembling and would have collapse if the men weren't keeping him up.

"I told you to shut your mouth kid!" The bat swung once then twice ramming into the old man and splattering blood everywhere. You could hear bones braking and his screams of pain. Pine Tree was covered in his grandfathers blood. There were tears streaming down the kid's face making lines on his cheeks from the blood.

"STOP! STOP! Please stop! Please, let me go!" he screamed at the men, he squirmed out of their grasp and ran for his life.

"Shoot the police, let's get out of here. HEY KID! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS! YOU SHOULD HAVE SHUT YOU MOUTH!" the man yelled. The police finally showed at the sight but Pine Tree was curled up in the ally. He was screaming and crying. His nails dug into his arms and he scratched. The poor boy witnessed something so horrific at such a young age.

"GRANDPA SHERMY! WE HAD A DEAL! You can't leave me! You have to stay with me! Please show me you're still here." He cried and gritted his teeth. He made sounds that sounded like a dog whimpering. The police looked around the area for the kid that was uncalled for. They ran into the ally and tried the pick him up only to get kicked and punched by the screaming child. The memory started to blacken, it was probably the point where Pine Tree passed out or something. It was dark for a short bit but then it started to flicker. There was light through the window of the car by the other passing cars. Pine Tree was wrapped up in a blanket in the back of a police car. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked down at his hands to find blood. The realization hit him hard that it wasn't a dream. His eyes quickly watered and he started to wail. The car stopped and the police man got out of the car. He came around and got Pine Tree out of the car and held him. He looked fairly young.

"It's ok, shh. Do you know where you live?" he asked, Pine Tree couldn't use his voice. It was like he couldn't speak so he just shook his head. The kid was only a little older than a toddler so you couldn't expect him to know. He kicked and cried but the officer was too strong for the kid.

"Do you want something to eat?" the officer asked, Pine Tree shook his head. He defiantly wouldn't be able to eat after that. He carried Pine Tree into the station and sat him down, he handed the kid his phone and put on a game thinking he if he got board he could play it. He set the game down and pulled on his hair.

"I'll be back, can you tell me your name buddy?" he asked, Pine Tree tried but hesitated. He tried again only to not have any sound come out.

"I understand." The officer said and went into the back room with another officer. He came back out around five minutes later. Pine Trees mind was unable to comprehend the fact his grandpa was ripped away from him in the matter of seconds. He stared at the floor unable to move.

"The man that died, you're his grandson right? (Again I do not know his real name) Anthony Pines?" He asked, Pine Tree slightly nodded but never made eye contact.

"Alright! Your parents are going to be picking you up." The officer said, Pine Tree did nothing but stare at the ground. The young officer looked at the depressed boy in sadness. About 10 minutes later his parents came in and carried him to the car. Pine Tree was still sour about their fight so he didn't dare hug them back. He lost everyone, he hates his parents and his only escape was his grandpa. Shooting Star is all he has now. And she is at her friend's house most of the time. When he got home he saw his sister crying on the floor. She popped up and hugged the death out of her brother.

"Dipper! Thank god you're ok!" she sobbed into his shoulder, he didn't hug back. He stared into nothingness with a black face. The girl cried her eyes out, Pine Tree slowly started to gain expressions back. His face went sad and his legs went limp. They both fell to the ground. He gripped onto his sister's shirt and cried with her. It went back again and changed to morning time. Pine Tree sat on his bed in the basement. Shooting Star hopped on his bed with him and faced him.

"So umm Dip? Are you ok? You haven't said a word since I last saw you yesterday." She asked, he didn't even bother to move.

"Can you please talk to me?" she asked, he still didn't move.

"Dipper! I need to know that you're alrig-"

"Can we make a deal?" Pine Tree asked, Shooting Star smiled. His voice was barely noticeable.

"What type of deal?" she asked, Pine Tree looked down and started to tear up.

"Promise me you will always stay out of danger. I want you to stay with me as long as god will let me have you. Deal?" Pine Tree held out his hand, Shooting Star looked at her brother with concern.

"What if I break it?" she asked, Pine Tree's lower lip started to tremble.

"Then if you're still alive I own you, but if you're dead I own your soul and you can never leave me. You can't pass on without me!" Pine Tree kept his hand out but it shook, Shooting Star took his hand in hers and held it close to her chest.

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" she asked, he nodded.

"He was killed in front of my face and I was almost kidnapped. That's what happened. I can't get it out of my head! The bat smashing into grandpa Shermy, every word I said only made it worse for him. T-that's why I would rather not speak to anyone but you." His voice was still barely a whisper, like he wanted to be able to speak louder but he just couldn't.

"What's that on your arm? H-have you been scratching yourself?" she asked, he looked down in shame.

"Here." She handed him some head phones and she turned on a song. She took his body in her arms and pulled the covers above them both.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything all day." She asked, Pine Tree shook his head.

"Well to bad, as your older sister I have to make sure my little brother eats properly." She hopped up and ran out of the room before he could say anything. Pine Tree smiled at his sister's up beat attitude. When she came back she had a bowl of frozen Grapes in her hand. He got back on the bed and held out a grape for Pine Tree to eat but he shook his head.

"Dipper, eat the grape!" she shouted, he shook his head again and looked away. Shooting Star tackled him down. His face went blank then he started to tear up.

"Let me go." He whined about to break out in tears. Shooting Star quickly got off.

"Sorry, but I will get you to eat!" she announced, she sat over her brother that was still lying down. She quickly popped a grape in his mouth and held his mouth shut. He groaned and tried to pull the hand away from his mouth. It didn't work.

"All you have to do is swallow it and I'll let you go." She said, he looked away and swallowed. She got up and covered him back up. She gave him another and he ate it without a fight. He already ate the first one so he just gave in. Shooting Star switched the song on the headphones and laid down next to Dipper. She could hear the music coming out of the head phones so she decided to sing along.

"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound." She began to hum to him. The vision began to get dark. I looked to Ash with wide eyes.

"What…" I had no words, Ash ignored me and turned around to get out of there before he would have to get locked up.

"If you think that was bad just keep walking down the hall till you find the door has 323 on it." Luna said, I didn't want to see anymore.

Ash said eager to get out. I lifted Ash up and started to walk out, Luna ran after us.

"Where do you think you're going with the prisoner?!" she yelled, I quickly raced out of his mind and found where Pine Tree was pounding on the bubble trying to get out. I popped the bubble and let him out. He dropped to the ground.

* * *

Link to a pic I drew: h͙̺̜ͅt̫̮͓t̯p̲͓̜̻̯:̼͓̫̣͔̼͖/̩/̣̪͓w̰̟̜ww̞̪̪̗̬.̙d͚̲̪e͈̦̺v͇͉̲i̬a̮̗̮̯̰n͖̣̹̣̞̰t͉̳̰͙͈a̪̺̯̥̝̺̖r̫t.̙̻̲c̳̪͓ͅͅo̠̖̝̙̜m͕̬̙̯/̰̫̟̪ͅa̦̻̳͚ͅr̳̟t̪͓̜/̲̱L̻̗i̜͙̗tṯ̲̖̯̭̼l͕̥̺ͅe͈̳̮̻-͉D̳i̺p̟̞̮͙̙͎p̤e͎̮̝̳r̙̣̳̟̮-̼Sh̬̟e̳̠͇̪rm̲͓̪̝̭͓͙y͚͈͈͇͕̻s͔̱̜-͖̰̻͙̜M͖̲͍̣̦͔u͕̩̥r̻̼͎͕͓d͉e͓̦r̹̜-͍̭̟̫̝͉6̜̫̠1̳̫̞̹̟̖68̣̳̼͖8̗̫͕̠͙͕7̯͕̦̙͉̲ͅ6̪̭̝̫̤̩̲4͕0 (I had to do that because it wouldn't let me put the link normally)


End file.
